


Distance

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana &lt;3

It had been fifteen years almost to the day since Frodo left. Pippin still felt his absence; they all did. Merry sat tall on his pony, riding on ahead of the others. Pippin told him he should walk with them, that he'd miss out on the night. He smiled, and said he'd be warm in Bag End with Rosie and Sam, and besides Pippin needed the exercise more than him. Diamond laughed, and prodded Pippin's belly.

"He's well able to walk the distance just on this," she teased, though he swiped at her hand and pulled her to him.

"I don't see how; we get enough exercise all together without walking all over the Shire," he said into her hair.

"Yes, but you eat more than the rest of us," Estella told him, handing a package that smelled deliciously of warm scones to Merry. "We shall see you tomorrow." They each kissed him, in turn, starting with Estella and ending with Pippin, whose eyes sparkled.

"Take care of our wives tonight," Merry told him. He promised he would.

The walk was long, and pleasant, and Sam met them at the door. "You're just in time for dinner," he beamed at them; content as anything, one arm around Rosie as she bustled, Merry with his feet on a stool and a pipe wedged between his lips.

"Here you are!" he said, opening his arms for Diamond to fall into his lap. "Pippin, you always did have excellent timing."

Dinner carried them to the fireside carried them to the bedroom. The bed, made especially wide, held all six of them comfortably, rolling tangling sighing giggling. Loving. Here, where they are all together and their hands and mouths and tongues know everything, see hear feel it all, here is where Frodo feels most present. Here is where they all feel most present.


End file.
